A Series of One-Shots and Prompts
by PenNamesAreThereForAReason
Summary: Hi, everyone this is where I'll be posting one-shots and prompt fills. Send prompts via review or PM
1. Introduction

Hey everybody, as I mentioned on the last chapter of a Night of Remembrance I was planning on taking prompts. So this work is where I'll write prompts I receive and one-shots that I may come up with in my spare time. You guys can send prompts to me either by review or a PM. I'll try to get them out as quickly as I can. Rated M to be safe but trying to keep smut to a minimum.


	2. Entry 1

_**Prompt 1 - The Truth about the New Cat(Cade)**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Boris Yeltsin for the prompt.**_

 _ **Hollywood Arts(No POV):**_

It was the usual day for the gang at Hollywood Arts. Tori had been working on lyrics for a song with Andre. Beck was currently absent as he had somehow caught the flu in mid-July. Cat and Jade were reviewing the script for their upcoming project. Sikowitz had given everyone a project specifically made for their strongest talent. It was just luck that Jade had gotten paired with her oldest friend. At least that's what she told herself. Jade had asked Sikowitz to keep her in a group with Cat for the most part. She was worried about the redhead, since the beginning of the new school year Cat had been different. Gone was the ditzy girl Jade had known for years, replaced by a more 'normal' Cat. Which seemed to only be alarming to the goth. Leaving Jade to start a mission to find out more about the Valentines.

"Jade, I thought you had me over to work on our scene", Cat spoke, interrupting Jade's train of thought. "But you've been staring at me for twenty minutes. If you don't want to work on it right now I could just go home."

"No, I'm sorry Cat. I'm just having a rough day", the goth replied. Hiding her intentions. "Okay, new plan. You go grab some snacks and I'll break out the laptop."

"Alright, I'll be right back", the redhead left the room. Jade immediately picked up Cat's phone and unlocked it. Skimming through her texts finding that her parents contacts had been changed from mom and dad to Paul and Catherine. She looked through some of the recent texts discovering that the Valentines had moved up to Oregon with Cat's brother. Which would explain why Cat hadn't mentioned any of her brother's antics as of late. Hearing steps on the stairs, Jade quickly cleared any sign of her searching and placed the phone back on the bed.

"Find anything good down there", she asked.

"Yeah, your mom must have gone shopping this week", Cat placed a box of snacks on the bed. "There was a ton of great stuff down there. She left money for pizza as well."

"She's been doing that a lot lately", Jade replied. "Ever since she started having to go out of town for work."

"Sounds like my Nona. She but she sent me a couple hundred dollars last week."

"Well your Nona always has been the best. Does she still make those cookies?"

"The white chocolate and milk chocolate chip ones, yeah. She'll never stop making those."

"So I'm thinking that we do a little throwback for our scene", the goth stated. "What do you think about doing the mother and child act again."

"I'm okay with it, but I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't really have to play a toddler or anything like it for a long time."

"What's wrong with it? You used to jump at the opportunity to play one of those characters."

"I just feel like I have more range than always playing the kid in the story, y'know."

"We all know you have more range than that Cat", Jade sighed. Deciding to bring up the stuff she found on Cat's phone. "Cat, does this have anything to do with what's going on with your family?"

"How do you know about that", Cat questioned rather sternly.

"I looked through your phone. I've been worrying about you Cat. How long has your family been in Oregon?"

"It'll be two years next month", Cat stated. "They went up there to take my brother to this hospital up there. It was actually court ordered after he bit a cop's ear off."

"How did you manage to keep this from us for so long? And why are you acting so weird now?"

"Let's just say that for the longest time I treated it like an assignment. To act like my old self so no one noticed. It just got more difficult recently. When I realized that they may not be coming back."

"Don't be silly Cat, they'll be back. If they don't come back I'll go to Oregon myself and bring them back at scissor point", the redhead giggled at this. "There's the Cat I know."

"I'm always the same Cat, Jade", she smiled. "I just have some rough days. But then I remember I have you and everyone else."

"That will never change, kitten. We'll always be here for you", Jade had a grin on her face. "So can we start working on this project now?"

"Yeah, I just have one more thing to get off my chest", Cat smirked, leaning into Jade and kissing her. Humming when she started to kiss her back.

"Wow", Jade stated. Cat Valentine had rendered her nearly speechless.

 _ **A/N: Once again thanks to Boris for the prompt. I hope you like how it turned out. The parents leaving their kid like the Valentines had left Cat is something I'm familiar with. My friend's parents had left town for his entire high school career. Leaving him to take care of stuff on his own. It actually made him one of the best people I know. See you guys in the next chapter.**_


	3. Entry 2

_**Prompt 2 - Give a sister a warning next time(Jori)**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Invader Johnny for the prompt.**_

 _ **Vega Household(No POV):**_

Tori Vega was on the edge nervous. She had been waiting for Jade all afternoon. It was getting closer to the time that Holly Vega and Trina Vega were due home. Tori and Jade had done their best to keep their relationship under wraps for the last six months. Which was easier said than done. For the majority of their relationship their dates had taken place out of town. Tori had been able to go alone since she had gotten Sikowitz to write a note for the school year that her and Jade were required to do acting practice at a facility out of town. The girls spending weekends at said facility once they started to get more comfortable with their relationship. Tori was brought out of her trip down memory lane by a certain raven haired beauty knocking on her patio.

"Where the hell have you been, Jade", Tori whisper yelled. "My mom and Trina could be back any moment now."

"Well luckily for you, Vega", Jade smirked, mischievously. "A moment is all this gal needs to get you all hot and bothered."

"Don't flatter yourself that much", Tori remarked. Pulling the goth up the stairs to her room. Closing the door but unbeknownst to the singer she forgot to lock it.

"You are so hot when you're all flustered", Jade pulled her in for a kiss. Tori quickly intensified the kiss. Before they knew it the girls had each other topless, Jade having pushed Tori up against her wall. The pair too into their battle of dominance that they didn't hear the door downstairs close. They didn't hear the steps since Tori had turned and pushed Jade up against the wall this time. It was too late once they heard Tori's door open.

"What the fuck is this, Tori", Trina screamed. Glaring at both girls, before she left the house as quick as she entered.

"I'm sorry Tori. I should have heard her coming into the house", Jade quickly apologized, pulling Tori in for a hug. Picking up their shirts. "I think you should go find your sister and I'll stay here and talk with your mom."

"Yeah, let's hope she didn't go too far", Tori threw her shirt on.

"Tori, just take my car. You need to get to her quickly. And explain everything to her."

"She's right Tori. You go find Trina and I'll keep your girlfriend occupied", Holly smiled at her daughter. Pointing towards the front door.

 _ **Elsewhere:**_

Trina Vega was irate. She couldn't believe that her sister had lied to her face this whole time. Tori had denied anything going on between her and Jade for months. Leading the older Vega to take her word and be done with it. But what she saw moments ago had broken her heart. She wasn't mad that Tori seemed to be happy and in love with Jade. It was the fact that Tori felt that she needed to keep it a secret. Sure she couldn't blame her for wanting to keep it private. Relationships can go either way, she had plenty of experience about that. Trina truly wondered how long Tori and Jade had been dating behind everyone's back.

"Trina", Tori ran over from the street. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what Tori", Trina crossed her arms glaring at her younger sister. "The fact that you straight up lied to me months ago or that you didn't think you could at least trust me to know about this."

"Everything. I should have listened to Jade when she said to tell you", the singer looked down at her feet too ashamed to look her sister in the eyes. "We knew we were playing it too close the last few weeks and she wanted you to know so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise to you. But I was being greedy. I liked sneaking around with her it made it more fun, y'know?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this right now. But Jade West was right for once", Trina started to giggle. "But I forgive you, Tori."

"You do? Even after I lied about Jade and I for six months?"

"Six months, that's it? Tori I thought you'd been dating Jade since she broke up with Beck last year. That's why I was so mad about it."

"I mean the seeds were definitely planted that night she came over. But nothing romantic happened for a year. We just became really good friends in that time. Which was all I thought I wanted from her. But we both wanted more."

"That's all I needed to know Tori", Trina smiled. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me. I'll even make sure mom doesn't find out if I need to."

"Well about that", Tori nervously chuckled. "Mom's known for a couple of months. She kind of walked in on Jade and I. I thought the house was empty and I was being a little loud and you know mom. She's always investigating."

"So that's why mom couldn't look at you for a week without giggling. I thought you just fell down the stairs again."

"It was one time, Trina. It wasn't my fault that Jade kept stealing my blood the day before. I was all loopy."

"Excuses, excuses sis. Come on let's go home. Before they think one of us killed the other."

The girls got into their respective cars. Returning to the Vega's home. Upon entering they saw something they couldn't believe. Jade West was giggling like a schoolgirl at some old photos of Tori. Holly had insisted on giving Jade some dirt on little Tori. Which, much to Tori's chagrin was something that the goth would bring up if she wanted to win the argument over where they would order takeout. She also used it so she got to name their first child many years down the road. The name she had picked, Trina. Because if it wouldn't have been for Trina that day, the couple would have never had the courage to come out to their friends a week later. Which unbeknownst to them, they had multiple bets placed on if they were or weren't together. Jade had scared those who bet on them to give their winnings to her. Although it was only temporary as Tori had walked her around the school returning the money an hour later.

When it came to their relationship at home Trina had always asked them to put something on the door so, "A girl had a warning when she came home." She didn't expect to find a do not enter sign almost ever day she had come home. But she would just smile had the sign shaking her head in disbelief walking to her room and putting headphones on. Sure she was happy for the two but she didn't want to hear it.

 _ **A/N: Once again thanks to Invader Johnny for the prompt. I hope you like the way it turned out. Once again I'd like to say to either leave a prompt in the review section or private message me. I'm sorry to inform those that want pairings with the guys that I won't be writing those. For those that would like a list of pairings I'll write I'll list them off really quick. Jori, Cori, Cade, Trade, and Catorade(Although I'm not sure how well that would turn out). Once again thanks to those leaving prompts and those who are waiting for the next chapter of NoR it will be coming out in a week or so. Thanks again everyone.**_


	4. Entry 3

_**Prompt 3 - Nothing a Cat can't help with(Trat)**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks once again to Invader Johnny for the prompt. I also treated this like a sequel to the last prompt for those that would like to know.**_

 _ **Vega Home(No POV):**_

Cat was in the living room of the Vega's house. She had tagged along with Jade when she came to work on her duet with Tori. But before she knew it the couple started to get very intimate with each other and retired to "finish" their duet upstairs. Cat wasn't stupid, that's why she wasn't surprised when the sounds from upstairs sounded nothing like singing. It had been a few weeks since Tori and Jade had come out to Cat and the others. While Cat was happy for her friends; she wasn't that happy about Jade turning everything into a reason to go have a quickie with Tori. Although on the other hand the redhead couldn't blame them. It was a love song that they were writing for each other. Suddenly she was thrust out of her inner thoughts by the front door slamming and a distraught looking Trina plopping down on the sofa that Cat was sitting on.

"Hey Red, Tori and Jade doing the usual upstairs", Trina asked, halfheartedly.

"Yeah, you know those two. They can't keep their hands off of each other", Cat smiled. "What's going on with you, Trina? You're not as cheerful as you usually are when you come home."

"Just had a bad day. I broke up with that Nick guy from Northridge", she shrugged. "Other than that I'm fine, really."

"Sorry to hear that. But that's why we all have a rule about dating people from Northridge. It never works out."

"Thanks for the kind words of sympathy, Cat", Trina laughed at the redhead's blank face before she gasped.

"Oh no, was I being rude? I didn't mean it, honest", Cat quickly started to wave her hands with her words. Something that Jade had told Trina was a sign of the redhead's embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, Red. I didn't know that he was from Northridge originally. He said he was from here.", Trina shrugged. "He was a liar anyways. Better off without him."

"Isn't that the truth", the redhead smiled looking back at the staircase. "How long do you think they'll be this time? Because they've been up there for a while already."

"Well neither one of them like to admit defeat in regular life", Trina remarked. "So I imagine it's quite similar between them in the bedroom."

"That's an interesting but very accurate description of those two."

"So how did you end up here today, Cat?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Jade asked me to come over to critique her and Tori's song. Then they went upstairs, so I've just been browsing the Slap", Cat smiled.

"Sounds a lot like last week. You know without me coming in and ruining your day."

"Trina, you didn't ruin my day. If anything you saved me from scrolling down the Slap anymore", the redhead giggled. "And I like listening to people's problems. I used to only listen to my brother's problems. Which weren't very fun. Then I met you and Tori and Jade and everyone at school."

"Wait I thought you liked your brother's problems. I figured that's why you always told us the stories everyday."

"I do, I really do. It's just that his antics get very repetitive. While you guys do all these crazy things", Cat smiled. "I mean just last year I fused a zombie mask to your sister's head and we ended up going to get the solvent and ended up having a fun day. If I do say so myself."

"I really did enjoy that day", Trina chuckled. "I mean Tori didn't but it was probably the most fun I've had since I met you guys."

"We need to just go on a drive like that again. Especially with those two lovebirds turning every occasion into a booty call."

"How about I take you on a drive this weekend then?"

"Will there be ice cream on said drive", Cat questioned, noticing a robe covered Jade sneaking down the stairs picking up a black bag and going back upstairs.

"Or we could go right now", Trina quickly said. Noticing Jade as well.

"Now sounds good. In fact it sounds better than good", Cat grabbed her bag and phone and pulled Trina off of the couch and out of the door. "Let's go, Trina."

With that the redhead and the brunette quickly left the Vega's home. Trina starting up her car and getting out of the driveway quickly. Neither of them knew where they were going and they were fine with that. But what they didn't know was that this had been put in motion by Tori and Jade.

"So did they buy it", Jade asked. Setting the bag down on the bed and pulling off the robe revealing that she was fully clothed under it.

"It worked like a charm, babe", Tori grinned opening up the bag to reveal bags of candy. "Now how about we get to that show, what was it called Rock and Marky?"

"Rick and Morty, Vega. I still don't know how you've never seen it", the goth scoffed pressing play.

 _ **A/N: Thanks again to Invader Johnny, my apologies that it took so long to get this out. I hope you enjoy it. I'm still taking prompts if you guys want to send me any. I'll be resuming 'Night of Remembrance' in a few days. So don't think I've forgotten about it.**_


	5. Entry 4

**_Entry 4 - The Ladder of Life(Jori)_**

 ** _A/N: Sorry that I've been lacking in my writing. This is a prompt from a friend on twitter that would like to remain unnamed._**

 ** _NO POV:_**

If you would have told Jade West that within a year of Tori Vega's arrival at Hollywood Arts; that she would not only be friends with her but dating the Latina as well she would have called you crazy. But now seven years later, she would happily admit it to anyone that asked her. Their friends would joke that if they hadn't gotten together the pair would have probably killed each other by graduation. Which would have been accurate if the goth hadn't fallen for the Latina. After that it was only a matter of time before Tori would catch Jade sneaking looks at her. She decided that two could play at that game and she began leaving love letters in Jade's locker. A few weeks later Jade finally pulled Tori into the janitor's closet, catching the other girl off guard with a kiss.

"God, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that for, Vega", the goth spoke up, uncharacteristically nervous. "I didn't know if it was the right time, but I couldn't stop looking at your lips and imagining mine on them."

"It was perfect timing, Jade", Tori smiled at her, cheeks red. "I was starting to think that my notes weren't doing it anymore."

"Those notes are the best, Tori. I love finding them every morning", Jade remarked. "It makes me almost not want to terrorize the freshmen everyday."

"That might have been the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I've said nice things about you. They were just in my head."

"Oh yeah, tell me one", Tori smirked.

"Well just the other day I was admiring how you looked in those jeans", Jade smiled.

"Me in my jeans? Are you sure it wasn't the fact that those are the jeans that make my butt look good?"

"That may have been part of the reason. But it's not my fault that your butt is amazing."

"My butt's amazing, huh? That's three nice things, West", Tori grinned. "How about we get out of here. Y'know before the janitor or Cat finds us in here."

"Lead the way, Vega."

Later that week, the two had gone to Nozu. Deciding to have an actual date at the site that had awoken their feelings for each other. The pair were uncharacteristically shy at the beginning of the night. Their reasoning whenever they would tell people the story was that on that night they had seen their true selves. Which was true to an extent, Jade had shed her goth persona for the night. Opting for red, rather than black. Tori had been so nervous about the date that she still had her glasses on when Jade had picked her up. When it had been pointed out, she moved to remove them until Jade asked her to keep them on.

Over the next year the couple would throw the second annual Prome. Sikowitz had allowed Jade to write and produce a play that Tori was cast as the lead. A few months later Tori and Jade had written a duet for a special end of the year performance. The performance had earned them a standing ovation, which the two of them had called the best feeling of their high school career. And not counting their final performance at their graduation ceremony two years later, it was.

After graduation was definitely the most trying time for the young couple. Between balancing college, a relationship and the occasional audition that Sikowitz would email them about; it wasn't easy. If it wasn't for Beck(who was the last person Jade expected relationship advice from), Jade would have never made up with Tori after what should have been a relationship ending argument one night after an audition blunder.

Thankfully they made it to another graduation. A few months later Tori received a call from a record label. After discussing it with Jade and Andre, she spent the next week working on a demo to bring in for her meeting. In that time Jade had some business to attend to. She arranged a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Vega. Doing it more out of respect for the people that already considered her part of the family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega, thanks for coming out", Jade smiled. She wiped the sweat from her usual sweat-free forehead.

"Jade, after all these years you know it's just David and Holly", David remarked.

"I know. I just wanted to be as respectful as I could be about this", the goth replied. "I mean you guys have been a family for me when I didn't really have one."

"We did that because our daughter loves you. And we love you too, Jade", Holly stated. Smiling at Jade who smiled back.

"So you want to marry our daughter", David questioned.

"How did you know?"

"Jade, asking for the parent's blessing is a tradition that we're familiar with", David chuckled. "And believe me I was probably as nervous as you when I asked Holly's parents for their blessing."

"Really?"

"Indeed. David is usually calm, cool and collected but my mother told me that on that night it was the very opposite", Holly grinned. "Much like you Jade. But to ease your mind; yes we would be happy to see you marry our daughter."

As Jade let out a sigh of relief, everyone at the table started to laugh. While Jade, David and Holly were enjoying a night out; Tori had finished editing her demo. With a successful meeting on the horizon for Tori, Jade started to set up for her proposal. Rather than making it a big ordeal with their friends and family present; Jade opted for a recreation of their first date. Even finding the same red outfit that she had been wearing that night. Seeing the door open she grabbed the box from the table and knelt down. Smiling at her girlfriend's stunned face. They knew they were both ready for the next rung on the ladder of life.

 ** _A/N: Thanks again to my friend from twitter. Sorry I've been MIA everyone. I've had family in town for the past few weeks. So I'e been writing in spurts. The next time I post it will be a chapter of 'a Night of Remembrance'. I'm in the process of writing it as I post this. I want to say it should be posted by Friday, Saturday by the latest. Thanks for reading everyone and I hope that you enjoy._**


	6. Entry 5

_**Entry 5 - A Day in Their Shoes(Jori)**_

 _ **No POV:**_

The sudden sound of her morning alarm had awoken Tori Vega. It was the morning after the date that Sikowitz had sent them on. Once she dismissed the alarm, she looked around her room. Except it wasn't her room. Tori hadn't seen much of the room but immediately knew where she was when her eyes locked in on a familiar chair in the corner. She started to panic, why was she in Jade West's bedroom? How did she end up here? She could clearly recall going to bed at her house. But now she was here. Surely it was just a bad dream. Tori rushed to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Which helped wake her up and clear her mind. Except it got all cloudy again when she looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of her reflection she was face to face with the reflection of a very naked Jade West. She gasped and backed out of the bathroom. Jumping at the sound of the phone on the nightstand ringing. The number on the caller ID was hers. She took a deep breath and clicked the answer button.

"Hello", she said. Taken aback by Jade's voice coming out of the mouth instead of hers.

"Vega, what the hell is going on", came the very angry reply from the other end.

"I'm wondering the same thing, Jade. The last thing I remember was going to bed at home last night", Tori stated, sitting on the bed.

"Well we need to find out why this happened. Because I don't want to be stuck in your body for the rest of my life.", Jade remarked. "I want my hot body back."

"I'm not happy about the situation either."

"What do you think happened?"

"From the looks of it we got 'Freaky Friday'd'."

"That's obvious, Vega. Listen just pick me up and we'll go to Nozu.", Jade said.

"Alright, play nice with Trina until I get there."

"I'll play nice with her if she's nice to me."

"Be nice or you'll be a blond when you see me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, West", Tori replied with the signature Jade West hostility in her possession.

"So that's what it feels like", Jade stated when the line went dead.

 _ **Later:**_

Once Jade pepped herself up enough to take on the act of Tori Vega she started downstairs. Which was going to be very trying if Trina was indeed home. When she entered the living room she noticed a lack of anyone, especially Trina.

"Good. I can get some peace and quiet before I have to go meet Tori", Jade sighed, plopping on the couch. Before a voice made her realize that she had spoke too soon.

"So how'd that 'play date' thing with Jade", Trina chuckled, miming quotations. Joining the person that appeared to be her sister on the couch.

"Why are you saying it like that", Jade questioned.

"Oh, you know because you and Jade are always making googly eyes at each other", the older teen smirked. "I think you might actually melt that icy exterior of that girl."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Don't be so down about it now. You were talking yourself up all last night before you left", the older Vega replied. "Now are you going to tell me how it went or am I going to have to pry it out of your brain."

"Well", Jade smirked. Deciding it best to tell her and if she didn't believe her Trina would probably just chalk it up to Tori being in a mood. "You see, Vega and I actually switched bodies somehow last night."

"So you mean it worked? I didn't believe the old lady on the boardwalk."

"Why would you do that?"

"I saw how much you and my sister sneak glances at each other and it's not hard to notice at all. To be honest half of the school thinks you two are dating in secret now anyways."

"I don't see how this helps, Trina", Jade tried to scowl but knew it wasn't as effective in Tori's body. "Stop smiling at me, I'm trying to intimidate you."

"That's the thing West. I'm not afraid of you. Now let's go meet grab my sister and see if we can fix this", Trina picked up her keys, yanking the younger girl off of the couch.

"I told her I'd meet her at Nozu. But knowing your sister, she probably hasn't left yet."

"Okay then, less talking more moving", Trina shouted behind her as she walked outside. Jade following after her.

 _ **West House:**_

Tori was pretty sure she wasn't going to ever stop freaking out. She had finally gotten to be in Jade's room(which she had been trying to pull since summertime). But now that she was here she couldn't help but feel awkward. She hadn't moved from Jade's bed except to cover up with a robe. Feeling like she was violating Jade's privacy if she didn't. She jumped when Jade's door flew open, bewildered at her sister and herself being across the room.

"So, you take me for a test drive yet, Vega", Jade remarked smirking confidently.

"No, that would have been wrong for me to do", Tori replied. "You didn't do anything with my body, right?"

"Not once I realized that this wasn't mine", Jade said pointing to Tori's lower half.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for doing that."

"Let's cut the mushiness you lovebirds and go see if this lady can reverse this", Trina spoke up standing between the two of them.

"What did you do, Trina", Tori sneered at her.

"Your lovely sister here decided to hire an old lady on the boardwalk to body swap us."

"Why? It doesn't make any sense."

"Tori, cut the crap. You know why I did it", Trina smirked. "You two needed a push in the right direction. I just didn't know that this was going to be the outcome."

"Can we just go and get this fixed so I can have my body back", Jade whined. "I miss it already."

 _ **Boardwalk:**_

The three girls walked down the boardwalk. Looking in each booth that had been set up. Until Trina yanked them into a rather large booth. It was complete with a two tables, one with a crystal ball and one with a cauldron. They all took a seat and waited for someone to attend to them. After a few moments an older woman stepped out from behind a curtain. Trina opened her mouth to speak but the lady had beat her to it.

"Welcome back, Ms. Vega. I take it that these are the young lovers", Trina nodded. "Welcome ladies, my name is Yasmine."

"Okay, let's get to the point lady", Jade spoke up. "How do we fix this?"

"I figured Ms. Vega would have told you", the older woman cleared her throat. "In order to switch back you need to embrace your feelings for each other."

"You knew how to fix this and had us running around the boardwalk for nearly forty minutes."

"Yes, but I had good reason for it", Trina stated. "I figured you guys might have wanted to take advantage of this little conundrum and fix it on your own."

"Are you saying..."

"Yes, I thought if it did indeed work that you would be gone or both of you would be at the house doing, y'know."

"Treen, listen I appreciate you trying to give us that last little shove but we need to do it on our own", Tori smiled pulling her own body up against her and embracing Jade in a kiss.

When the two pulled apart they looked to Trina who opened her mouth to speak. But instead of words the sound of a blaring alarm sounded. Suddenly everything went black and then Tori opened her eyes. Hitting the dismiss alarm button on her clock. Feeling the arms of her wife of fifteen years, wrapped around her. Instead of bringing up the dream, the latina snuggled up against Jade and drifted back off to sleep. Wondering what dream she'd have next.

 _ **A/N: Did it really happen or was it really all just a dream? Thanks for checking this entry out. I woke up yesterday and just wrote this out. I was going to post it last night but decided to wait until today. I hope you guys enjoyed it. In other news, the next chapter of 'A Night of Remembrance' is almost finished. I'm hoping to have it posted by Sunday. Thanks once again for checking this out and I'll see you guys next time.**_


End file.
